The raven and the nightingale
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When Haley starts teaching she meets a bright young girl with a passion for basketball and her skateboard the only problem is she has had never been taken on in a team. Will Lucas see her talent when other's can't? Please read and Reveiw


**I do not own One Tree Hill or it's characters only my oc**

A shrill alarm clock rings early at 6am soon a hand soon slams down on the snooze button and after that a girl emerges from the covers of her bed. After dragging herself out of bed she drags a brush through her long black hair and rubbed the sleep out of her dark blue eyes she then put on a pair of denim shorts and a tie-dye tank top. This girl was 17 years old and was called Natasha Turner and she was a student of Tree Hill high school as she looked in the mirror she stopped at her arm her left arm was normal but her right arm stopped at her elbow. She felt the tip of it gingerly and sighed as she remembered the fact why she lived with in the foster system. Her real parents left her in the foster care system as they didn't want to care for a child with a birth defect. She had been passed from family to family never truly feeling like any parents loved her. She was now with a family who actually showed her love the parents could never have a child of their own so they went to foster but once they got Natasha when she was 10 they became attached and after a few years adopted her permanently. They loved her for herself and they had enough money to live in a nice area and pay to get her a prosthetic arm. Natasha didn't have a lot of friends as she was a bookworm who loved to read and get her homework in on time. But what she also loved was the thing that no one would have guessed but it was basketball. When she was 12 she was allowed to go for a walk and she soon found a old basketball court near a riverside where there was spray paint on the floor. She told her adopted parents about it and although they seemed skeptical about it they bought her, her own basketball and let her go down to the court to practice. She became aggravated with her arm as she was unable to throw the ball but her parents knew a doctor who managed to add a joint to her arm that allowed her wrist to be able to flick, which allowed her to shoot the ball multiple times.

After putting on her clothes she put her black hoodie on and her black converses before grabbing her backpack and her basketball before running to grab her skateboard, even though she was a bookworm she still loved her sporty activity's like skateboarding and her basketball. When she got to the court she pulled her hood down and put her backpack down on her skateboard and ran into the court shooting a few free throws and other shots. After a few minutes she put the ball in her bag and grabbed her skateboard and managed to get to school early. After running inside she looked around and noticed there as still no one around and so she ran to the school gym and entered quietly pulling her hood up she pulled out her basketball and began throwing some more free throws. Suddenly she heard someone enter the gym keeping her hood up she looked to the door and saw the head coach, Lucas Scott, looking at her confused. She quickly grabbed her backpack and skateboard completely forgetting her ball and running away.

"Hey! come back!" Lucas yelled but she was already gone. He went up to the discarded ball and picked it up. Natasha ran to her first lesson and sat down in her seat and placed her notebook and a pencil down on the desk. She then pulled out her favorite book, Les miserable, and started re-reading through it when someone spoke to her.

"oh, hello" Natasha looked up and saw her new teacher, Mrs Haley James Scott, was stood at the door and then walked to her desk. "I didn't think anyone would be this early Miss...?" Natasha looked up.

"Natasha Turner. But you can just call me Tasha" Haley looked up and smiled.

"Le miserable? that's a good book" Natasha smiled and nodded shyly. Before carrying on writing in her notebook and eventually started to doodle in her book. Until the bell rang and the class soon filled up with classmates the lesson began as normal when it was soon interrupted by Quentin Fields by making sexually statements to Haley. All throughout the statements Natasha glared at Quentin and was close to slapping him when she saw Haley run out of the classroom Natasha got up grabbing her things and got out the room ignoring any comments that were being thrown her way. She walked down the hallway when she bumped into Lucas she quickly pulled her hood up as she looked at her.

"Heh I think you left this in the gym" He pulled out the basketball and handed it to her she gingerly took the ball and muttered a thank you before walking away. Lucas watched her leave confused before carrying on his way back to the gym. As the day went on Natasha went through it before the end when she grabbed her books and went to Haley's classroom and knocked on the door Haley looked up.

"hello Mrs Scott could I finish some of my work here today. It's just I don't really want to work in the Library today" Haley smiled before nodding Natasha took her normal seat and began writing her notes down after writing a few lines she looked up and said. "Um Mrs Scott I'm sorry for what happened today I know I didn't do anything but it wasn't fair that they didn't give you a chance to teach" Haley smiled and thanked her they soon starting talking and then Haley noticed the basketball.

"I didn't know that you played basketball" Natasha picked up the ball and rolled it around in her hands.

"Oh, Um yeah just a little bit but I really enjoy doing it" Haley smiled and asked.

"You ever think about joining a team?" Natasha looked down.

"I've always wanted to but no one would ever take me on cause of well this" She then lifted her fake arm up. "I mean I can make a tonne of free throws and other kinds of shots but I've never known a coach to look past the arm" Haley looked upset by this. "well I best be off I can only skate so fast" She chuckled and set off home leaving Haley with a plan forming in her head.


End file.
